Changes: Another Path! Gohan, the Super Saiyan!
by TrueDomination
Summary: A spin off series of DBZC. Short one offs where we look into a more out there idea! And in this one we look at what could have happened if Gohan, after seeing Piccolo get struck down before him, awakened a power long lost to his people.A power that made the Saiyans the most feared warriors in the universe. What if Gohan became the first Super Saiyan during the fight against Vegeta?


Dragon Ball Z Changes: Another Path

Gohan, The Super Saiyan?!

By TheTrueTGX and DarkDomination

* * *

Thanks for checking out the chapter! If you're new to our story DBZ Changes, then we recommend that you check it out. This entry in specific will be a side story/what if to that chapter. It'll give some context for the situation.

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

Nappa lied on the battered and bloodied. Somehow... somehow these weaklings had managed to not only scar his chest, but sever his tail.

They would pay. Every single one of them.

And it would begin with the Namekian that took his tail away from him.

"You took my tail. So, I'll take your life!" Nappa shouted, with ki gathering in the back of his throat. With the loss of his tail, he couldn't trust his own hands to aim the attack; they were too busy keeping him upright on the ground.

The earth beneath him shook as his energy was launched out of his mouth in a display of his barbaric strength.

The mouth blast was far stronger than anything Piccolo had ever attempted to dodge or block.

And he knew that this was it.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes to see the stream of pale white energy rush out of Nappa's mouth and crash into Piccolo's body, consuming the Namekian warrior.

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried out, reaching for his friend, his mentor.

And all of Nappa's energy tore through the hardened warrior.

"NOOO!"

But there was nothing the child could do to stop it. Nothing to save his friend from annihilation.

He was too weak.

The proud Namekian warrior remained tall as the dust settled, but fell to the ground already dead.

"Piccolo... no..."

'Gohan...' Krillin looked down at the child at his side.

The fight was over, the bald warrior thought. The best chances Gohan had of surviving was if Krillin stayed behind to keep the Saiyans busy as Gohan fled. He reached down for the child's shoulder, but was taken aback by the feeling of Gohan's ki. It was rising. Skyrocketing!

Gohan was consumed by his rage. A rage that made itself felt by all others on the battlefield.

Vegeta's ears perked as he heard the child scream out. Then he felt a wave of pure force and energy push against him.

"What the hell?!" he thought out loud. That was far stronger than anything these fighters had pulled out this entire time. The energy was rising... and it was coming from the kid?

The half Saiyan rose to his feet, his shoulders shaking, and his hair flapping wildly against the ferocity of his own energy, flashing flickers of yellow.

"You... killed him..."

The force of Gohan's power knocked the unaware human several dozen meters away from him.

The child's hair finally solidified and turned a bright yellow. It shined like gold.

He opened his eyes to reveal not the baby blue orbs he had since birth, but dark green eyes that burned with righteous anger.

"You... killed... Piccolooo-!" Gohan screamed with tears running down his cheeks and his face reddened in anger.

The full might and fury of the Saiyan race was awaken within Gohan.

* * *

"What's up with this kid?!" Nappa asked, weakly getting back on his feet. "Where's this power coming from?!"

"This kid... no... no no no..." Vegeta muttered as legions of sweat overtook his brows. "That's impossible!"

"What are you talking about, Vegeta!" Nappa shouted out, unable to understand the situation. "He's now a blonde. So, what?"

"This kid... Impossible... This blasted, filthy half-breed... how could he..."

Unable to form sentences, Vegeta brought out his own ki; ready to go all out against the child.

"Vegeta?..."

"NAPPA! BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

But Vegeta's warning came too late.

The former Saiyan general had taken his eyes off the Saiyan/Human hybrid for a second.

And that was more than enough time for Gohan to close in on Nappa and land a single blow.

A single punch.

A single punch from Gohan tore through the monster before him.

Nappa passed on to the other world without even realizing it.

Vegeta looked on in horror as the mountainous body of his comrade exploded in a fine mist of blood and fragments of armor.

The mist was blown back by the child's aura.

And his eyes were directly on the now lone prince.

* * *

Krillin arose as fast as he could, just in time to see the monster that had been torturing them for so long be vaporized by Gohan.

't- This is still Gohan... right?'

Such strength. Such power.

It was unhuman.

* * *

The tables have turned on the Saiyan Prince.

And he was not happy.

"There's no way you're a... a..." He wasn't even able to say it. Unable to say those words.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE !~"

Vegeta managed to dodge Gohan's first punch, but eat a mouthful of the young Saiyan's knee. The blow knocked the elder combatant spinning into the ground.

Vegeta coughed out blood onto the ground below him.

Blood and several teeth.

"I... I REFUSE! YOU'RE JUST A CHILD !" he screamed, rocketing out of the hole he was buried in. His hand found the child's throat easily enough and squeezed as hard as he could. "DIE!~"

Gohan looked down at the man before him.

His anger was not yet quelled.

*k-THLUNK*

Vegeta's breath stifled. A cold pain was overcoming his chest. He looked down at the child's waist.

The child had a tail this whole time...

And that tail just whipped past him and took out a portion of Vegeta's armor and several inches off his check in a single stroke.

"w-What?"

The next, lone kick from Gohan was just enough to send Vegeta spiraling across the battlefield.

Gravity was taking pity on the now bloodied up prince, allowing him to skid and finally crash several hundreds of feet away from the fiery child.

"I... How... How can this be... happening..."

He looked on to see the child walking, no, stalking towards him.

"How can this child... this half-breed... be the Saiyan of legend..."

Despite his wounds, Vegeta fought hard just to get back on his feet.

It was not but a short minute ago that he and Nappa were looking on as the pathetic earthlings fought for survival.

And now he was the one that was going to die.

"If I die... I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!~" he screamed as his energy rose once more.

Gohan stopped as Vegeta powered up. Was it the legendary transformation or his own need to extract more fear from the prince that drove Gohan to halt? To humor him?

"I'LL WIPE YOU ALL OUT!~" Vegeta commanded, pouring his energy into his palms. "ENJOY OBLIVION! GALICK-"

"No."

And with Gohan's final words, he threw his hand out at the shaking form of Vegeta, destroying the Saiyan prince in a torrent of golden energy.

And like that...

It was over.

* * *

Goku tore through the skies with his Kaioken x2 active. His pulse was beating faster and faster by the minute.

"That power... Is it another Saiyan?! It's insane!"

He didn't even need to focus on it. One second, there was two power readings, then the next there was only one...

"And I can't feel Gohan... Please let me be wrong!"

Then he saw it.

Alone on the battlefield, surrounded by the littered bodies of his comrades was a lone figure.

A child.

His child, enveloped in a golden flame.

Goku landed by his son, not afraid of the power that threatened to rip him apart. "Gohan?"

The child looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"They're dead... They're all..."

And just as suddenly as the power came, it was gone.

Gohan collapsed into his father's arms.

"Gohan..."

* * *

-In an undisclosed time and space-

"That's certainly an interesting take on these events, lil missy, but I remember things going kiiiiinda differently from where I come from. Like... no Super Saiyan transformation until much later." A male voice called out, turning his attention away from the flashing orb before him and back to the woman that insisted that he watch the footage with her.

"The timeline you know of is quite different from this one." The much smaller being replied, pointing at the screen. "You could watch on to see how things continue to spiral down a much different path from your own, or just accept it for what it is. An alternate universe, very different compared to yours." she finished by bringing her hands to her hips.

"It still kind of weird, seeing a kid tear through Vegeta like that. Man, would he be ten different kinds of pissed hearing about this." The man laughed, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"If you think this is the worst there is in differences compared to how you saw things, then you'll be getting a kick out of this one!"

* * *

(TGX) And it's a wrap! Thank you to everyone that read this all the way through. It's a much lighter read compared to the main story, but sometimes, we all need to have a quick snack before a big meal... though I am kind of disappointed.

(DD) Disappointed? About what? You got your story out for the audience to read.

(TGX) Not all of it... I had a plan to make it EVEN MORE AWESOME!

(DD) Dear god... I fear to ask what it is, but-

(TGX) You know how Vegeta has the whole 'moon ball' deal, right? What if he used that to go ape... AND GOHAN GOES APE TOO!~

(DD) But that can't happen. He was already a Super Saiyan and... no.

(TGX) Oh~ You know what I'm getting at~

(DD) No... You know how much I hate that poor excuse of a series-

(TGX) KID GOHAN GOES SUPER SAIYAN FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUR!~~~~~

(DD) ...

(TGX) Oh come on! You know that could work with the set up I have!

(DD) I think you left your dumbbells in the hallway.

(TGX) ^(OoO ) ^! TIME TO MAKE MORE GAINS!~

(DD) ... Yeeeah, let's just wait a while before the next one of these...

(TGX) AHHH YES! MY MOOSCLES!~~

(DD)Whenever that ends up being a thing. Oh well. Until the next one.

(TGX) I AM THE STRONK!~


End file.
